Miniskirts and Akubra's
by Kian Jaden
Summary: How would a country Aussie girl survive the WWE? Featuring Jeff Hardy, Randy Orton, Mickie James, Matt Hardy, Beth Phoenix and Edge.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Mickie, Jeff, Ashley or Vince.**

**I do own Ry**

Ry clip-clopped down the hall in her high, black, leather boots. She marvelled at the white, hospital like, walls of the arena. As she found Mr McMahons office she pulled out a hair tie and strung her long blonde hair into a messy bun. It looked more business like when it was out of her face. Nervous about, facing McMahon she took a few deep breaths then raised her black-gloved arm to knock. As her rough knuckles fell upon the wood the door burst open. A furious Jeff Hardy barged out. As his large body bumped passed Ry he stopped. His anger partially subsided but his face remained red.

J- "Oh, ah, sorry"

That was all he said, then he began to walk away. McMahon stuck his head out from behind the door and yelled to him.

MrM- "You better show up"

He threatened. Jeff grumbled back.

J- "Whatever old man"

The 'old man' comment made Ry giggle, but she immediately stopped when Mr McMahon turned to her. His face was red like Hardy's and his nostrils flared like a wild pig. It kinda reminded her of home. Those feral pigs that her dad had always warned her about. _'be careful of those ones Ry, they can do more harm than you think'_ he had said. They had been out camping in search of some lost cattle that night. She cringed remembering that her father had not returned from that long ride. Ry shook the old ghost from her head as Mr McMahon welcomed her into the office.

Their conversation was mainly based on business. Though it was evident that McMahon was not in a good mood after Hardy. He would insult her yet continue the conversation as though nothing had happened. Multiple times whilst discussing her contract he made cracks on her Australian heritage. Then came the final blow. Vince explained that the best gimmick available for her would be to become the new 'aussie' Diva. Ry didn't like it. She would have to embody the typical stereotypes that Americans had of Aussies. Of course she would dress like a bumpkin. Torn dirty jeans and old flano tops, a farmer, a ditsy little farm girl. That's how she would be displayed to the public, this is how she would represent her country, in a mini skirt and an akubra.

She slammed the door behind her as she left the office. She knew she would not be able to stand for her gimmick for very long, but her family needed the money. And she was the only one who could provide it. She headed straight for the locker rooms. One of the crewmen had shown her where they were earlier. Getting closer to showtime, it was full of superstars now. One of the rooms was full of females the other of males. She shyly crept into the female room. Choosing an empty locker she threw in her bag and turned to another Diva. Ashley looked at her meanly and pointed to Mickie James saying 'ask her'.

So Ry did. And she soon realised that Mickie was a friendly Diva and that others were not to be messed with. Mickie took her into the wardrobe department where Rystine was dressed in a denim mini-skirt and a small, but tight flannelet shirt. And of course she was given some dusty brown boots and a leather akubra. As Mickie met her in the make up department, her friend looked thoroughly entertained. She scoffed as she took a seat beside her friend and the make up girls swooped on her. They too were entertained by Ry's unique style. At first applying a soft coat, then washing it all off, and reapplying a darker coat. As the make up artist, Mickie called Sara, began to cover her eyes with heavy, black, shadow, Mickie jumped off her chair. Ry heard the door open and Mickie giggled like a little girl. Ry felt a pat on the shoulder as Mickie ran out.

Mickie- "Our match is soon so don't be too long hun, oh hey you do know where the entrance is?"

Ry- "Umm-

Jeff- "It's ok. I'll take her"

It was the man from before and he sat down in the chair next to her.

He slumped back on his chair and gave her a cute little smile. He offered his hand and introduced himself, then turned forward and let the make up staff work their magic. Ry got up once she was done and waited for him. She knew her own way to the entrance but still wanted to walk with him. After Jeff had also been dolled up they walked together to the entrance curtain.

Jeff- "So your names Rye. Like the grain?"

Ry sighed and rolled her eyes. She was not named after a grain and was getting sick of people assuming that she was an outback girl from down under. Just like so many assumed that all australians really did have kangaroo's in their backyards.

Ry- "No I'm not a grain. It's Ry, without the e."

Jeff- "Oh sorry"

He hung his head realising how dumb the comment must have sounded and the two walked in silence for a bit. Eventually Jeff worked up the courage to ask yet another question.

Jeff- "So you're from Australia right?"

She nodded, waiting for another weird comment.

Jeff- "So what's your home like?"

Ry- "It's nothing at all like people think. It's not some barn house, next to the pig pens. It's quite beautiful really."

Her mind wandered thinking about her home, her childhood and her family.

Ry- "In winter, every morning, you would wake up to this gorgeous mist that lights up with the sunset. And endless green hills that when you get over them it seems like another one has sprouted right in front of you again. And the house is old, but still so stunning in its refusal to give in to time. Like a mansion that nobody really recognises is a mansion."

She stopped realising that she had overpowered the conversation and must be boring Jeff. But he hung off every word. In fact he wanted her to go on.

Jeff- "Ry if your home is so beautiful then why are you here?"

She sighed, wondering if anyone in the rest of the world actually knew what was really going on. If they even cared.

Ry- "It's not beautiful anymore. It's all dying. The grass that made the hills green is dead. The ground is dry and cracked. Or paddocks are littered with dead animals and our pastures won't grow. We haven't had decent rain in over 10 years. My family are struggling to live off the land. So I came here. This is my talent and I have to use it to ensure that my family won't have to sell our land."

Jeff- "You're a good person Ry. And I'm glad you're here. You'll find this place isn't too bad. Now that you've got friends and all."

He winked at Mickie as he left Ry at the entrance. Mickie giggled like a school girl once more, the questioned the small smile on Ry's face.

Mickie- "Careful Ry I think I see a smile"

Ry- "He's just a good guy, that's all"

Mickie- "Missy I really don't think that is all"

Ry- "What do you mean?"

Mickie- "I mean I saw a spark, that flew from his eyes, to your body."

Ry- "Since when are you poetic?"

Mickie- "Since I saw young love"

She emphasised the 'young love' by faking to be flustered and leaning on Ry. Ry playfully pushed her off, as the crewman started counting them down and cueing Mickies music.

**Please review i really want to know what people think of Ry.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own any known WWE superstar used in this story.**

**I do own Ry.  
**

Tired from her tag match with Mickie, Ry packed up her locker. Swinging her swag on her back she started to walk out of the lockers.

Mickie- "Ahem"

She stopped and turned around, finding Mickie with her hands on her hips. Ry really didn't know what she had done wrong.

Ry- "What?"

Mickie- "And where do you think you're going?"

Ry racked her brain. What had she done wrong. She really didn't know WWE etiquette or even American etiquette. A lot of things were confusing for her here. Ry shrugged her shoulders and answered.

Ry- "Home, well back to the hotel."

Mickie giggled then grabbed her hand and sung her back into the room.

Mickie- "I don't think so missy"

Ry shuddered, hearing her being called missy. Only her dad called her that. She patiently waited for Mickie to get changed. When Mickie was ready to leave she finally explained to Ry.

Mickie- "We are going out."

Some of the other Diva's smirked as they followed each other out and piled into their cars. They all met at a club close to the hotel. It was called Venom. And Ry had never been to place like it before. The club had 3 levels and in the middle of the staircase that connected them was a large stage where the latest bands played. Lots of people were dressed in black tonight, so Ry guessed that the club used themes every now and then. Mickie and some of the other girls stayed down in the lowest level of the club. Marie grabbed a table for them and they sat down talking about the show for a while. Ry's first match came up and it looked like she had impressed some of the diva's.

Mickie- "Someone else was really impressed too"

Mickie said with a playful voice. Her eyes sneaking a look at Ry, who was scanning the club. Mickie coughed and Ry woke up a bit. She realised that she had been looking for him. And she hadn't even known it. Mickie smiled and said

Mickie- "You know girls Ry should probably socialise with the rest of the roster. Who knows maybe someone's caught her eye."

Ry knew what Mickie was doing. And she didn't really want to. She was in the WWE to work, not socialise with boys. She tried to start the conversation up again to distract the girls. But they were already on their feet ready to go show Ry off. Ry sighed and followed them. They went to the second level of the club, where the girls steered clear of The Miz and any girls at his heels. A lot of them groaned or scoffed at the site.

Maria- "Why do they do that?"

Kelly- "Do what?"

Michelle- "Don't worry about it girls, they just want a story to tell their friends the next day."

Mickie- "Dealing with his snoring after though, would so not be worth it. I mean do you hear him on our flights."

She turned to Ry.

Mickie- "Never sit next to him"

Ry- "Ok"

As she followed the group up to the top level she could see that Michelle was the leader. She was smart, hence the teacher gimmick, and she had a lot of confidence. It was obvious by the way she strutted in front of the girls as they walked. It was also obvious that Mickie had definitely taken Ry under her wing. It was cute, in a way. As they reached the highest level of the club someone caught Ry's attention. She took a deep breath and stepped out of the safety of the gaggle of girls. She felt exposed on her own in a strange place, and people she didn't know. But through the crowd she could see his rainbow hair, and pushed on towards him. She weaved in and out between people dancing until someone stood directly in her path. He put his arms around her and she could smell the alcohol on his breath. She looked up at him and he had an almost sick smile on his face. His blonde hair hung in front of his eyes. He leant towards her.

Edge- "You looked so hot fighting tonight baby doll."

Ry- "Ugh"

Ry coughed at the strong stench of Vodka hit her.

Edge- "Why don't you just come back to the hotel with me. I'll help you get out of those horrible country clothes"

Ry punched him in the gut and he crouched over. He went to hit her back but another hand held him at bay. Randy Orton held him by the arms. He told him to go get another drink. Then he apologised to Ry.

Randy- "Look I'm sorry about that. He gets a little, overconfident, when he drinks."

Ry- "A little?"

Randy- "Yeah ah. You ah had a good match tonight."

Ry tried not to look over Randy's shoulder to see Jeff. But she couldn't help it. He was dancing and he looked like he was having the time of his life. Eventually she brought herself back to meet Randy's eyes.

Randy- "Can I offer you a drink?"

As much as Ry wanted to follow that strange rainbow haired man, she knew she needed to make some friends around the WWE. So she took the offer. Even though she didn't want a drink, she danced with Randy for most of the night. He wasn't a bad dancer and she felt like loosening up. It seemed like superstars enjoyed partying so she might as well get used to it. As the night drew on she was working up a sweat and she was drinking more and more. The diva's kept appearing out of nowhere with these fancy shots and drinks. Back home she would only ever really drink beer so she thoroughly enjoyed the taste test. Some of the other superstars began to leave the club at around 1. Ry wasn't ready to leave just yet though. And her roommate Mickie James was still dancing a few feet away. From behind her Ry felt someone bump into her. She turned to apologise but nothing came out, as she faced the stranger. But he didn't feel much like a stranger, not to her. His normally intimidating rainbow hair seemed welcoming to her. He didn't apologise at first, he just gave her a goofy smile and looked down at his feet. He took a deep breath and at the same time they both said sorry. Jeff flicked the hair out of his face as he looked up at her again. His eyes were a wild green. In no way were they subtle or gentle, but fierce and uncontrollable. He seemed to have drunken as much as her from the red blush in his cheeks. He grabbed her and they started dancing together. He was, well, an interesting dancer. But she didn't care, with him, she let go and just had fun. An hour later Mickie dragged her back to the hotel. It was a few blocks away and Jeff walked with them. 'Protecting' them he said. Perhaps he did forget that they were two WWE Diva's. When they got back to the hotel. Jeff stumbled off down the opposite corridor to the girls. Matt his brother and Shannon Moore trailed after him. Matt attempting to hold Shannon up after a big night out. As Ry had a shower and slumped into her bad she couldn't help but ask Mickie.

Ry- "Is it always like this?"

Mickie- "Like what?"

Mickie yawned as she rolled into the bed beside Ry.

Ry- "Wild and out of control"

Mickie- "Ry this is the WWE. What did you expect?"

Ry -"Honestly Mick, I had no idea. But whatever you call this life, I could get used to it. I t does get quieter though, doesn't it?"

Mickie answered with a slight snore. And Ry knew she had lost her to her tiresome eyes. Ry's head grew heavy soon as well. And as she laid her head back and gave into her heavy eyelids, she saw blurs of the night replaying in her head. At first it was her match with Mickie, then that rainbow hair, and last she saw ice blue eyes. She didn't remember who they belonged to be she wanted to look deeper inside of them. Before she could try she too was lost to the land of nod.

**Hope you enjoyed. Please review. If you have any ideas feel free to say where you think the story should go.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own any known WWE superstar.**

**I do own Ry.**

Ry was midway through her first singles match against Victoria. It was a tough match for one of her firsts, but she had a feeling that McMahon was putting her through her paces. Trying to see if she could last in the WWE. As a personal challenge Ry swore that she would hold on for as long as she could. Before she had been instructed to lay down and stay for the 3 count. Being told to lose was Ry's secret hate of her new job. Like any girl, she wanted to win. She wanted her hand to be raised at the end of the match. Still, as instructed, she screamed as Victoria "Black Widowed" her and let herself be pinned. She heard the crowd boo and smirked. At least she had won over the crowd, if not the match. From the corner of her eye she saw Victoria head towards the ropes. But she didn't leave the ring. Ry remained on the ground and acted in pain, as she had been told to do. Til a sickening real pain hit her. Victoria had elbow dropped right onto her lower ribs. And she squealed in agony. _'What the Hell is she doing?'_ Ry thought as she tried to scramble to her feet. This part of the script definitely had not been discussed with her. As she turned to Victoria, Ry was hit hard from behind. She fell flat on her face, her hands grasping the back of her head. As she laid in pain she could feel Victoria and the other Diva pulling her up by the legs. As Ry staggered on the spot she caught a brief glimpse of Beth Phoenix as she was picked up and prepared for a power bomb. All she could think of was how much this was going to hurt and how pissed she was that this was unscripted. She was going to kill McMahon. Thank god that the WWE was stereotypical show. Otherwise, the white knight of Randy Orton (fresh from the drama of breaking up with Phoenix) would not have come to save Ry. He sprinted to the ring, glancing off the mixed boo's and cheers of the crowd. Randy leapt onto the ring ropes and kicked Victoria clean off the top of the turnbuckle. He then jumped at Phoenix, wrapping Ry in his arms and holding her on his chest as they hit the mat. Ry instinctively rolled out the way as Randy scrambled to his feet and speared Phoenix, fiercly into the turnbuckle. Ry pulled herself up on the ropes, still holding onto her head. Everything had happened in a blur after she had been pinned but now, as Randy spitefully stared off Phoenix, it was all clear. This was all part of the script, McMahon just failed to mention the ambush to her. He wanted to see if she would play along. Ry realised that she didn't really play along with anything. What had McMahon expected her to react badly to? Randy eyed her with those ice blue eyes. She remembered dancing with him and the night she had first spent with the WWE superstars. Ry felt weak in his gaze, now. She wished she knew what the script was, because it seemed like Randy was waiting for something. Then he pulled her towards him and, ensuring that Beth was watching, kissed Ry passionately. At first Ry was shocked by the kiss, then she relaxed and realised that it was enjoyable. In fact more than enjoyable, it was amazing. His lips were soft and pressed softly against hers. This was what McMahon had been waiting for. To see if she would pull away or do what every Diva had to do in the WWE, kiss men that they didn't love. Even though Ry knew she didn't love Randy, she felt something for him. He was a nice looking guy after all. As Randy pulled his lips away he gave a gorgeous smirk to Ry and laughed at Phoenix, who looked as if she was about to rip Ry's head off. Ry shuddered at the glare. She wasn't the biggest girl after all and Phoenix could tear her to pieces. In fact that's what Ry expected would happen next week. She could see it now as Randy escorted her from the ring. RY vs BETH PHOENIX aka blood-bath.

Randy escorted her backstage and when she reached the curtain she was swamped by Mickie and Jeff. Jeff was red in the face and he looked extremely pissed off, Mickie just looked scared. After Ry assured them that she was ok, she realised that Randy was gone. She gave a sigh and Mickie gave Jeff a lecture, while Ry was distracted.

Mickie- "You're such a hot head. If you don't get it together, McMahon is going to kill you."

Jeff- "Well, he's got his chance tonight."

Ry- "What?"

Mickie- "Jeff?"

Ry- "You already spoke to McMahon, didn't you?"

Jeff- "Ah"

He ruffled up his hair with a cheeky smile.

Jeff- "My ah match tonight, my opponent got changed, to um Matt."

Mickie- "Your brother!"

Ry- "That's a little extreme isn't it?"

Jeff smiled at her.

Ry- "Wow, McMahon was pissed off huh?"

Jeff- "Yeah, he was. I don't know I think he's just getting sick of me."

Jeff looked kind of sad. Ry felt sorry for him. She knew he was a bit of a hot head, she had seen that the first time she saw him. But he was a nice guy none the less. As he walked away to get ready for his match Ry had to say something.

Ry- "Jeff"

He turned back to her.

Ry- "I could never get sick of you"

He smiled back at her, then the happiness left his face as he turned away again.

**How hot is Randy, but how cute is Jeff.**

**Hope you enjoyed the read.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**I do not own Jeff, Mickie, Matt, Victoria, Beth or Vince McMahon**_

_**I do own Ry**_

Ry was waiting for Jeff at the curtain. She knew he could use a friend right now. When she had first been introduced to the WWE, she had seen Jeff in his prime, now it seemed like he was falling. Fading away, but she didn't know why. Why wasn't he happy? She knew that Vince was not being fair, but Jeff had been really pissing him off lately. She had noticed that he had been late to both their last shows. He was pushing the limits of Mr McMahon

She saw him coming up the corridor, joking with his brother Matt. Ry felt bad that they had to fight each other tonight. But hey the WWE fans really loved the Hardy boys and who was she to deny them that. She watched Matt continue talking and watched Jeff's dying smile. His eyes drooped to stare at the floor and he seemed lifeless again. His brother looked worried but had to jog ahead as his entrance music started. It was then that Jeff caught sight of Ry. She didn't mean to have been staring but she couldn't help it sometimes. He smiled at her as he walked up.

R- "Jeff be careful tonight"

J- "What do you mean, it's only Matt? Tonight will be fun"

Ry didn't believe a word he said with those sad eyes.

R- "Look Vince is in a weird mood tonight. Out there anything could happen."

J- "I know. I know Ry"

His eyes drooped once again so Ry put her hand to his chin and forced his head up.

Ry- "Don't worry Hardy, I've got your back"

He smiled as his music started up. He took a deep breath and forced himself into that happy Jeff persona. Then he bounced through the curtain. Ry could hear his fans screaming as Mickie skipped up to her.

M- "Aw have they left already?"

R- "You were just going to give them another speech weren't you?'

M- "Hehe yeah."

The girls stood and watched the match on the TV, round the corner from the curtain. It was a fun match to watch. Both the boys tried not to act like they were enjoying it. Pulling angry faces at each other whenever they could. Kinda cute actually. But things turned bad when Mickie and Ry saw the Glamazon running passed them. At first Ry was happy that her head was still on her shoulders til she saw the Glamazon running down the ramp to the match. Ry instinctively ran out to stop her from interfering Mickie trailed behind, understanding how the business worked like this. But Mickie changed her mind as the glamazon planted her lips on the youngest Hardy. As Ry crash tackled her off of Jeff, Mickie James thundered down on top of the she-man. But as Ry turned to find Jeff, Mickie didn't stop. He kept hitting her again and again. Even when thrown off or pulled off by Matt, Micie would be at it again. Leaving the Glamazon bleeding and remorseful. Ry ran up the ramp looking for Jeff as Matt slung Mickie over his shoulder (fireman style) and 'escorted' her out of the ring. Victoria ran to help Beth as Ry walked through the curtain. The two met with an icy stare. But Victoria wasn't her concern. She was worried about Jeff. He was upset and unpredictable, not a good place to be.

**_Poor Jeff, we all know whats wrong with him. But will Ry find him before it's too late?_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**I do not own any known WWE superstars in this story**_

_**I do own Ry**_

It was long after the show had finished that Ry found Jeff. But she heard him before she saw him. Refusing to give up she tried the locker rooms again. The lights were off and she cautiously opened the door. The arena was a scary place after everyone had left. She stood in the doorway, glancing through the dark, for Jeff. She heard him sobbing and stared blankly at the shadowy figure slumped against the furthest locker. She didn't make a sound. Just quietly watched him, trying to understand him. He hadn't noticed her and he was talking to himself.

J- "Look at you now huh…Nothing but a failure…and you're hurting everyone…everyone you love…You're losing it all Jeff Hardy…All for a quick buzz…All to get high-"

He slammed his head against the wall and Ry knew she had to do something. She walked into the room, only leaving the door open for light.

R- "Jeff?"

His crying stopped and his glazed eyes stared blankly at Ry's figure, slowly taking a place next to him, on the floor.

J- "Ry? What are you doing here?"

She reached for the bandana hanging on her locker and handed it to Jeff. He wiped away the tears from his eyes but they were still glazed. Ry knew he had taken something. The red bags around his eyes were not just from crying.

R- "Well I was trying to find you."

He resumed his normal position, staring blankly at the floor. Ry hated it when he did that. It was as if he was trying to ignore the people who cared about him.

R- "You're a hard guy to find you know?"

He didn't say anything. And now he looked ashamed that she had found him.

J- "I was up in the light rigging most of the night."

Ry couldn't help but laugh. She was definitely talking to the real Jeff Hardy, but something was wrong with him.

Ry- "Jeff are you ok?"

He closed his eyes.

J- "Yeah I'm ok"

He said slowly savouring every sound that wisped from his lips.

R- "Jeff I'm not an idiot and I know what you're doing. You don't have to hide it. It's nothing to be ashamed of."

His eyes shot open in panic and he violently grasped his arm.

J- "Nothing to be ashamed of!"

He folded his left arm out on front of her. Showing her the scars of his new found poison.

J- "Ry, I'm killing myself all for a little buzz, and when they find out, I'll lose everyone I love."

His arm was still bleeding from his last shoot up and Ry took his arm into hers.

R- "What do you mean you'll lose every one you love?"

She gently stroked his needle wound with her tender hand. She didn't know if it would make him feel better or worse, but it would calm him down.

J- "You and Matt, my fans and…Mickie"

He hung his head, as the unforgiving eyes of his friends and family, flittered into his imagination. She stopped stroking his arm and forced him to face her.

R- "That's not true. I know what you've been doing and I'm still here, you haven't lost me. As for Matt and Mickie, they love you Jeff and they can't just choose not to love you, you're in their hearts, nothing is going to change that. And the fans, they love you not for the character you portray in the ring, but for being you. They love who you are and that will never change, no matter what you do outside of the ring."

She stood up and held out her hand to help him up.

R- "Jeff Hardy, you inspire millions of people, you save their lives and you show them that life is worth living. If you can do that then surely yours is worth living, yours is worth saving. Any idiot could see how much happiness you bring to others. But we all want you to be happy as well."

He reached for her hand but stopped at her fingertips.

J- "But I'll screw up Ry, I always do."

R- "Then we'll help you back up again. What else do friends do?"

He smiled and taking her hand helped himself to his feet.

Jeff was still unsteady though and he slouched against her. Lucky she was a Diva or she would have been snapped in two under his weight. He was a pretty muscular guy. From his dreary eyes she could tell he had hit up fairly heavy tonight. She needed to get him back to the hotel and let him rest it off. With her free hand she grabbed both their bags then helped Jeff outside the arena. She called a cab and soon the two were stumbling down a hallway, into the Hardy's room. Jeff grunted as he slipped through the door. Ry hushed him quickly, realising that Matt was already asleep. Matt was ungracefully sprawled across the only double bed and was breathing deeply. She aided Jeff as he crawled across the room and slumped onto the couch. But as he did he pulled her down on top on him. At first she struggled and tried to get up again. But Jeff wrapped his arms around her body and leant his lips to her ear.

J- "Stay here tonight"

She hesitated. Worried about why Jeff wanted her to stay with him. He was high and she remembered the moment they had shared when he had walked her to her first match. She thought Jeff was a good man, and God was he gorgeous, but she didn't love him. She felt too strong a friendship with him right now. It was obvious from Jeff unzipping her skirt and taking off her top that he wanted a little more than friendship right now. The drugs had kicked in and all he saw was a beautiful woman who loved him. Though not in the way that he hoped. She felt his lip ring on her neck as he lifted her up to straddle him. She wanted to fight it but she could feel his warm hands on her now and his lips were firmly planted on hers. But before he could have his way with her she pulled his arms off of her hips and they flung outwards away from her. She wasn't going to let this happen. But she was going to make sure Jeff knew why.

R- "You can have pleasure like this-"

She ran his left hand over the soft skin of her chest, down to her 'hips'. Then once again drew them away and jumped off of him.

R- "When you're off the coke"

J- "Ah"

Jeff sighed, then willing or un-willing, fell into a deep morbid like slumber.

Ry flinched as from out of the darkness two hands grabbed her shoulders. She knew it was Matt and she turned to face him. She was tired and sore and now felt extremely exposed. Weakly she leant into his bare chest and said.

R- "You've got to take care of your brother"

He picked her up as she started to daze between sleep and reality and led her to the bed.

R- "He such a handful"

Ry yawned as she mindlessly rolled over onto the bed. She put her arm onto Matt's chest and soon she had joined Jeff. Matt however had a much_ harder_ night, biting his lip, and trying madly to restrain himself from ravishing the hot, half naked Ry, lying next to him.

_**Thanks for reading and please review**_


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Jeff, Matt, Mickie, Vince, Edge or Randy.**

**I do own Ry.**

Ry woke up, hearing a door slam, close by. She peered her eyes open as she heard someone scream out her name.

Mickie- "Ry? Where the hell have you been?"

Ry- "Mickie?"

Mickie's eyes scanned the room angrily. Then she spotted Jeff lying on the couch.

Mickie- "Oh thank god"

Ry looked behind her in the bed and could see Matt, simply a clump under the white sheet. Grumpily Ry grabbed the sheet and threw it off him. He covered his eyes and rolled away from her. Mickie sat down next to Ry on the bed.

Ry- "Mickie what's wrong?"

She gave a weak smile.

Mickie- "I thought you slept with the other Hardy"

She waved at the now waking Jeff.

Ry- "What!"

Ry leapt out of the bed, then remembering her lack of clothes, wrapped the sheet around.

Ry- "I didn't sleep with any of the Hardy's!"

Jeff- "Despite our insistence"

Matt- "Mmhh"

Matt mumbled in agreement and began to pull on some pants.

Matt- "Why don't you guys go grab some breakfast. We'll meet you at that café down the road in 10"

Ry- "Make it twenty."

Ry said doing up her shirt and leaving with Mickie.

Jeff- "What?"

Jeff knew he was about to get a talk from his brother and was hoping it would be as short as possible.

Ry- "I need to shower and change idiot"

Jeff- "Women"

While the girls walked to there room Mickie looked at Ry suspiciously, though not as accusingly, as before. But Ry avoided the questions. As soon as she got into the room she grabbed some clothes and darted into the shower. It felt good to relax and forget about Jeff. She worried about him. Now that she was becoming a Diva, she was understanding the pressures of being a superstar. As she dried herself and got dressed she heard the bathroom door open. If it was Jeff looking for more she was going to kill him. But it was Mickie and she had a lot of questions for Ry. As Ry pulled on her jeans Mickie leant against the mirror and began the interrogation. Ry was beginning to understand that in the WWE there was no privacy, not even in the shower.

Mickie- "So?"

Ry- "So…what?"

Mickie- "What were you doing all night in the Hardy's room?"

Ry- "Sleeping"

Mickie- "Bullshit."

Ry didn't say anything, she didn't really want to tell Mickie about Jeff, she wanted Jeff to tell her. But she was going to find it difficult to convince Mickie that she had not been sleeping with Matt. Ry did up her boots and Mickie followed her out the door.

Mickie- "So what's he like?"

Ry- "What?"

Mickie- "Matt, what's he like in bed?"

Ry- "Mickie what the hell?"

As they stepped onto the street Ry was really starting to consider telling her.

Ry- "Look Mickie for the last time I did not sleep with any of the Hardy Boys"

Mickie- "Yeah sure that's why you spent the night in their room and woke up undressed in Matts bed."

Ry- "Ok. Number 1 I was not undressed, my shirt was unbuttoned that's all. Number 2 Matt and I were asleep for the whole night, ok I was just to lazy to go back to our room after the show."

Mickie- "So he's quick then?"

Ry- "God Mickie!"

They arrived at the café where Matt and Jeff were waiting for them at a table near the back. Matt looked pretty pissed off and Jeff had his head hung, intent on concentrating on the coffee in front of him. They had spoken and from the shameful look on Jeff's face it had gone exactly as he had expected. But at least now he didn't have to hide it anymore. Before joining the two boys Ry warned Mickie.

Ry- "Look just drop it ok. Jeff doesn't look like he needs you talking about sex and his brother right now ok?"

Mickie- "Are you kidding me Ry. Sex is all men want to talk about. But he does look upset though."

As the girls sat down at the table Mickie hugged Jeff from behind. She ran her hands through his hair and snuggled her cheek up to his.

Mickie- "What's wrong with you mister grumpy gills?"

She laughed in her childish tone. And gave him one of her million dollar smiles. Jeff's grin look gave way to a little smirk brought on, no doubt, by Mickie's cuteness. Matt made an awkward cough.

Matt- "Would you ladies like a drink or something to eat?"

Mickie- I'll have a Latte and I think Jeffy here could do with some pancakes"

Matt smiled and stood up, obviously he wasn't used to hearing his brother called Jeffy.

Matt- "Ry did you want something?"

Ry- "Just a milkshake. Here I'll help you"

Ry followed Matt to make their orders. She figured it was best to leave Jeff to tell Mickie. As they stood at the bar Matt told Ry that he knew about Jeffs problem. He had suspected it for a while, but hadn't confronted him about it until Ry had told him.

Matt- "We'll get him help Ry. Don't worry"

Ry- "But what about wrestling? How is Vince going to react to this? What about his fans? I mean people like us and Jeff, we can't just disappear."

Matt- "He'll be ok Ry. We'll help him get off this shit."

Ry- "Matt you know we can't do that ourselves. This is bigger then all of us. And if Jeff doesn't get some pretty drastic help, he's going to fall again. I won't let him do that."

Matt- "I know what you mean Ry but he won't do it. I'm telling you Ry, Jeff won't go to rehab, it's not in him, to admit he's failed."

Ry- "Well last night he was pretty open about his failure with me. He has to do the right thing Matt, if he's ready or not"

Matt- "Fine but I'm not bringing up rehab."

Ry- "Then I will."

Matt- "You don't have to worry about Vince though. It's already taken care of."

A silence fell between the two of them as they waited for their drinks. From the corner of her eye she could see Matt looking at his brother, then Mickie, then his eyes slowly drifted upon Ry. She put her hand to her head, hoping he was not thinking about seeing her partially undressed last night. She tried to ignore it until their drinks came and she had to ask.

Ry- "Matt about-

Matt- "Last night-

Ry- "We didn't do-

Matt- "Anything"

Ry sighed in relief. Mickie questions had made her doubt herself but now she had proof. Even though she looked happy Matt looked like a sad puppy. He was probably kicking himself for not taking advantage of her last night. But he was an honest man and wouldn't do anything to harm his friends, including sleeping with them, if you called that harm.

They grabbed their drinks and joined the other two at the table. Jeff barely touched his food so Mickie helped herself. But Matt kept looking at Ry. It was starting to freak her out. But she comforted herself in the fact that they really had not done anything last night. Then she realised that he was laughing at her.

Ry- "What's so funny?"

Matt- "In all your time in the WWE I've never seen you drink coffee."

Jeff poked his head up with a smirk.

Ry- "So?"

Now Jeff too was laughing at her.

Jeff- "That's just unnatural"

Matt- "Unheard of in the WWE."

Ry- "Why?"

Jeff- "Coffee basically keeps us alive when we're on the road."

Ry- "Well I don't drink coffee. I don't need anything like that to keep me perked up."

Mickie- "Hehe all you needed was last night"

Mickie spluttered through a mouthful of pancakes.

Ry- "Mickie! For the last time. We-

Matt- "Didn't-

Ry- Do-

Matt+Ry- "Anything!"

The silence fell once more between the group, aside from Mickie's childish giggle. It was broken by a mobile on the table, vibrating and flashing with a text. Jeff grabbed it and red the message mournfully. He had been waiting all morning for this text. It was from Vincent Kennedy McMahon of course. He slowly got up from the table. He looked nervous. He could be about to lose his entire career. Matt patted him on the shoulder and he started to walk back the hotel. The message had read "LOBBY NOW!!!" Ry felt bad and walked back with him.

Ry- "It will be ok, stuff like this has happened with superstars before and they were ok."

He didn't say anything, just kept walking, his eyes transfixed on the pavement.

Ry- "Jeff, it'll be alright."

They entered the hotel Lobby and their was Vince, waiting with his escort of suited men.

Jeff looked at her pleadingly, those sad green eyes, hoping she could make it all go away. But she couldn't. She embraced him tightly.

Ry- "It's ok Jeff. Vince will let you keep wrestling"

As he walked away she heard him mumbled

Jeff- "What if I don't want to"

As Vince's escort led them to a private room Ry stood still watching Jeff leave. She was the reason that Jeff had admitted everything and she felt like scum. And scum attract other scum. Edge went strolling past her, heading out to train.

Edge- "What's wrong princess, stumbled on the wrong Prince. Who am I kidding what woman would ever waste their time on that loser?"

That was enough to send Ry over the edge on edge. She lunged at him, her fists clenched. She didn't care how much bigger than her he was, it didn't matter. It did matter to Randy Orton, who wrapped his arms around her and held her back.

Edge- "Nice Randy. I think your little crush here is out of control. Ha she's perfect for you."

Randy- "Drop it Edge"

Edge backed down and walked out of the hotel, into the nearest taxi, and off to the gym. But it still wasn't far enough for Ry. When she turned to face Randy he dropped his arms from her shoulders with an awkward look. Ry felt strange when he touched her. She had never noticed how soft Randy's hands were, not even when he had saved her from Beth. It seemed like Randy was afraid as he made to pull his arms quickly back to his sides. Ry blushed.

Ry- "Ah"

She reached out and grabbed his hand in hers. They were rough and cold as she expected.

Ry- "It's ok Randy, it's not like I'm going to bite you, unlike your friend."

He simply smiled and his sky blue eyes shone with a slight hope.

Randy- "You look kinda troubled Ry. Care to let me take your mind off of things?"

She smiled back at him. She couldn't forget about her life, in trying to save Jeffs.

Ry- "Go ahead"

Ry spent the rest of the day hanging out with Randy Orton at a local arcade. It was surprising how well she got along with one of the WWE's most hated, whilst kicking his ass at air hockey. After clearing their coins on 'House of the Dead' for most of the day the two ended up at the hotel bar. Snacking on nachos and beer the two talked till late, until Ry repented on the lazy day it had been.

Ry- "Hehe you do know how much working out I'm going to have to do to get those nachos off my hips"

Randy- "Relax we've got all of tomorrow, you will be at training right?"

Ry- "Of course"

Ry said getting up and stretching

Randy- "Til tomorrow then"

He got up as she left the table and watched her walk up to her room.

Ry- "It's a date"

Randy smiled to himself then decided to get some rest as well. Ry decided to stop by the Hardy's room before she went to sleep, just to check up on Jeff. She thought they would be asleep but their door was unlocked and they were both awake. From the sounds of it Matt was in the shower and Jeff stood gazing out of their open window. Watching the city life below.

Ry- "Jeff?"

He didn't turn back to face her.

Jeff- "I've lost my job, I've lost my only love in life."

Ry- "You can always get your job back, and you know how to do that."

Jeff- "Rehab"

Ry's phone flashed in her pocket. She fumbled for it and it's message read "Where are you girl? If you're with Matt again, have a good time, but remember we have training 2moro". Ry remembered what Mickie had said earlier about men and she knew how to make Jeff feel loved. She replied quickly- "How about you have a good time tonight, Jeff is waiting for you in his room and he could use some good company". It sounded like Matt was almost out of the shower, so Ry figured she had to finish things up quickly.

Ry- "Jeff Hardy could never lose love, aside from his fans, he is loved by almost every one he meets including your Mickie"

Just the mentioning of her name made him smile.

Ry- "And I think, if you were done wollowing in your self pity, she could use some love too."

As Matt walked out of the bathroom Ry grabbed him by the arm and pulled him outside into the corridor, locking the door behind her. Before Jeff could turn around she was gone. Mickie intercepted them in the hallway. She was scantly dressed in what could be called a 'schoolgirl' outfit. Her top button barely holding it place, her hair in pigtails and her skirt only just reached her topmost thighs. Matt's jaw hung open as she strolled past, nodding at Ry, then knocking on Jeff's door. When it opened Ry heard a "Whoa" before Mickie strutted in and slammed it behind her.

Matt- "Motherfucker."

Matt trailed like a lost pup behind Ry. She opened the door and he collapsed on the bed cursing his brother once more.

Matt- "I hate my brother"

He rolled on his side and rested his head on Ry's pillow.

Ry- "Ah Matt sorry but if you're staying here, you're sleeping on the couch."

Matt- "Aw come on Ry?"

Ry- "Hey I'm just starting to clear my name after one night in the same bed as you. I can't afford to spend another, not now."

Matt slowly got off the bed and moved to the couch.

Matt- "What do you mean by that Ry?"

Ry- "Nothing…I just have someone to lose now, not just my reputation."

Matt yawned sleepily as Ry turned off the lights.

Matt- "Well you know if you ever get bored of this new fella you will always have my bed."

Ry- "God Matt you're starting to sound like an Aussie 'fella'"

**Sorry this took so long to post but well, you know how long it is.**

**Thank you for reading and as always reviews are appreciated.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**I do not own any WWE superstar used in this fan fiction**_

_**I do own Ry**_

Ry's alarm woke her up early. Matt had snuck his way from the couch to the corner of the bed and as she forced herself from the warm, comfy, sheets she moaned at the backlash she would receive from Mickie. Now she had spent two nights in the same bed as Matt Hardy despite her impulsive attraction towards another superstar. She couldn't help but smile as she slid under the hot water of her morning shower, thinking no doubt of the day ahead, with him. Randy Orton didn't look like much at first glance, often obtruded by his friend Edge. But Ry was starting to like him, perhaps more than like. She had long given up on the curious creature of Jeff Hardy, accepting Mickie's strong claim to him. Mickie was her friend and so was Jeff and she didn't want to hurt either of them. Despite the bullshit they would give her for her 'fling' with Orton. And Matt, well Matt was going to freak if he ever saw her around Edge and Orton. Ry stopped dead in her shower.

Ry- "Shit!"

She raced to dry herself off and get dressed, but she wasn't fast enough. And as she pulled on her tank-top she heard a knock at the door.

Ry- "Randy!"

She breathed out in horror, as she heard Matt get up to answer the door. Sprinting out of the bathroom and leaping across the bed for her bag, Matt growled in disapproval at the man waiting at her door.

Matt- "What do you want Randy?"

Randy- "Matt!"

Bag in hand, Ry manouvered around Matt and pulled Randy back into the corridor. Shutting the door behind her, she yelled-

Ry- "Made a new friend. Bye Matt. See you at training!"

Matt just stood at the door, still growling in disapproval.

Randy- "Is everything OK Ry?"

Ry just kept walking not turning back. Matt was a good friend, but this was her life, not his.

Ry- "Yeah, its alright Randy. It's just that, well Matt is obviously not very approving of our friendship."

Randy looked sad, but Ry didn't think Matt could have upset him this much.

Randy- "Oh, ah, friendship."

He mumbled quietly. Ry couldn't believe what she was hearing. She thought that was all he had wanted, so she had not said anything about them as an item. But now it seemed that he had wanted more too. Ry knew she had to do something quickly they couldn't go to training and face all the other superstars without knowing herself where her and Randy stood.

Ry- "Well we could be more than friends. I guess?"

She ended with a hesitation, just in case she had misunderstood him. Then he hit her with those gorgeous sky blue beauties and she knew what he wanted.

Randy- "I'd like that."

He smiled and put his arm around her, leading her to his black 2009 Corvette. It didn't take them long to get to training, especially in Randy's ride. So when they arrived few other superstars were there. Still the press flocked in numbers. Ry would have to get used to this. Randy was one of the biggest superstars of the WWE and she was only in her first storyline, coincidently one with Randy and his 'keyfabe' ex Beth Pheonix. On air their relationship shared some hard feelings, some very hard feelings including fists and violent DDT's. The ring was free when they entered the arena so Randy and Ry got some practise in. Since Ry was lighter than Randy's normal opponents he could work on the finesse of his DDT's and his RKO. Ry couldn't really lift Randy, very much, so she worked on her high-flying manouvers. It was strange without Jeff. Normally he and Matt would help her to perfect sentons, star presses, and moonsaults and they had fun doing it. Often the two boys would end up in a fight, what with their different styles.

Now Randy was helping her, though out of the corner of her eye she saw Mickie, Jeff and Matt arrive. Mickie and Matt simply stood and watched them. A slight malice in their eyes. Jeff was just happy to see Ry working on high-flying moves. He had first introduced her to the style and was almost like her trainer. As she lined up another shooting-star press she saw Jeff arguing with Matt. Once she landed the move and regained herself she saw that Matt was gone and Mickie and Jeff were climbing into the ring. Mickie tried to stay stone faced at first, then she broke into her accustomed smile. And Jeff, well Jeff was just happy to see Ry happy. He shook Randy's hand and apologised for his brother. Mickie hugged Randy then her and Ry started to practise their upcoming match. Jeff and Randy watched, content to coach from the sidelines.

Jeff- "I know my brother holds a grudge for you hanging out with Edge, but he just cares a lot about Ry. She's still pretty new and he doesn't want her hurt."

Randy- "He's going to have to watch that last one. I'm worried about her getting hurt too."

Jeff- "Why?"

Randy- "This storyline Vince is putting Ry in. Well, I'm not saying Beth or Victoria are bad people, but the way they wrestle Ry could end up getting hurt. Especially with Vince in charge."

Jeff- "You think he's got something up his sleeve?"

Randy- "I know he does. He's going to put her through Hell to get the crowd on her side."

Jeff- "What if they don't give her the sympathy vote?"

Randy gave a nervous sigh.

Randy- "Lets just hope they do."

_**Thanks for reading and please review**_


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own any known WWE superstar in this fic.**

**I do own Ry.**

Once the rest of the superstars had arrived at the arena, Vince McMahon called his usual briefing. It was rare that he actually did any real work in these meetings. He simply sat, overbearingly, at the head of the room and over looked his writers and choreographers as they explained the segments. It was clear from the positioning of the superstars that not all was well in the locker room. Jeff sunk glumly into the shadow of the wall, Randy Orton sat on Ry's left, Mickie on her right, Edge stood smugly behind the new couple, whilst a defiant Matt Hardy stood defensively at the back of the room. The writers began with their sequencing….

Writer- "Opening the show will be Randy Orton with a spiel on his dedication to retaining his World Heavyweight Championship. This however will be interrupted by Ry who will be 'thanking' Orton for saving her last week. Then there will be an attack by Beth Phoenix and Victoria. As Randy and Ry fight them off our latest heel, Matt Hardy, will be rushing out and taking down Orton with a twist of fate."

The writer then blurted on into another section of the script, leaving Ry dumbstruck. Matt hadn't told her he was turning heel. She couldn't recall any mention of it. But now looking back at his last few appearances it was becoming obvious that he had lost the favour of his fans. 'Poor matt' Ry thought. She knew that the next few weeks would be tough for her, I mean she was new, but what about Matt. A long time crowd favourite now turning on his fans. All because the boss gave him the script and the script said to be bad. Ry giggled to herself. Matt was not a bad boy, in real life he was the very opposite. He had gotten mad at Jeff for the drugs, but he loved his brother and his friends, and he was doing the right thing by helping Jeff into rehab. As if Ry had read Vince's mind, he now drew the attention of the entire roster and Ry, Mickie, Matt and especially Jeff knew what he was about to say. Re-aligning his tie and bulking up his suit, Vince ensured the eager attention of every superstar in the room. Jeff clung to Ry's shoulder from behind her. She squeezed his hand, re-assuring him that he had made the right decision, and had nothing to fear. But Ry herself was worried, unaware of how Vince would break the news to the roster. Subtlety would be nice but was a rarity to the name Vincent Kennedy McMahon.

Vince-" We all know too well the stresses of the business and their effects on our bodies, as such Jeff Hardy will be in recovery and will not be performing for the next few weeks."

Short, sweet, respectful. Ry knew she would be in debt to Vince for a long time after that, very short, speech.

After Vince's little speech he made another announcement. It turned out that he did have something up his sleeve and he had saved the best for last. It was worse than Ry had thought, as Vince licked his lips in anticipation and eyed her eagerly, the sweet and strikingly sour words slipped from his snake like tongue.

Vince- "Superstars the world tour is coming up-"

Ok that wasn't so bad. A world tour, it could be fun, Ry thought. Seeing and performing in front of new places and people, it wouldn't be that bad. But Vince was still looking at her. He was waiting, waiting for her to react.

Vince- "Our first stop is our new Diva's home, Australia."

The superstars looked, for the most part, excited except for one. One sat wide-eyed, on the verge of tears. Not tears of joy but fear and anger. From the smirk on Vince's face he knew just how painful going home would be for Ry. It was just another test, to see if she could put her personal life aside, if she could handle the pressure of being a superstar. She would have to face what she had left behind before she could move on. But why now, when she finally had her own life, finally escaped her past.

When the meeting was finished Ry could hardly manage to keep her composure. She struggled immensely, as she held herself from breaking down into tears and sobbing like a child, until she was away from the other superstars. She found a small utility cupboard at the back of the arena, and sliding into it, she curled up and cried. She knew it was childish, but she was scared and didn't need anyone to be troubled with her issues. Fortunately someone did hear her and there was no one better to be troubled with her issue, then Jeff Hardy. He opened the door and slid in beside her. In the dark she could feel his arm wrap around her and stroke her hair. She saw him reach for his phone and her tears were reflected in it's light. Five minutes passed and all he said was

Jeff Hardy- "You don't want to go home do you?"

After a few more minutes they heard a knock on the door and quietly Jeff got up and, with a kiss on her cheek, left. He was replaced with a very concerned Randy Orton who, on orders, didn't say a word. He only offered his shoulder and a strong hand to hold her.

**Thank you for reading and please review**


	9. Chapter 9

Ry didn't train much that day. When her and Randy had left the utility cupboard he had insisted that she go straight back to the hotel with him and rest for the show tomorrow. But she didn't want to. Despite her tired body and exhausted mind she trained for 3 more hours. Mickie was obviously clueless to what was wrong as she blabbed on and on about seeing Ry's home and family. As the session grew to a close Ry finally blurted out in anger.

Ry- "That place is dead Mick, the land is as barren as it is in my heart!"

Mickie was a little shocked but got the hint to drop the subject. Jeff and Randy waited on the side for the girls to finish, a be-grudged Matt stood with Jeff between he and Randy with his arms crossed. When Ry was finished she bolted into Randy's car, anxious to end the night and forget about everything. But she wasn't so lucky, as Randy pulled up to the hotel, his buddy Edge strolled out of the lobby. Ry sighed. She really didn't need this right now.

E- "Hey their lover boy"

Randy- "Hey"

He put his hand to his forehead in a half-hearted salute as he turned to Ry.

E- "Evening Hot stuff"

Ry held herself back. He was Randy's best friend after all she couldn't bite his head off, just yet.

Ry- "Hi Edge"

A huge smile struck his face and Randy looked relieved. But Ry was extremely irritated. She liked Randy but she hated his best friend and he looked at her like she was a piece of meat. She ground her teeth as she walked past Edge and Randy shook his hand.

E- "You two coming out tonight?"

Ry- "Actually I'm kinda tired-"

Randy- "Aw come on Ry, it'll be fun"

Ry looked at him angrily. But she did owe him for taking care of her today. She nodded with the enthusiasm of a zombie and trudged to her room to get changed. She heard Mickie come back while she was in the shower. But she had left again by the time Ry was dressed. Ry had hoped she could have tagged along with Mickie tonight, as an excuse not to go out clubbing. But that wasn't the case as she found Mickie at the same club Edge had insisted they go to. It was the same as the last place they had been. Loud and full of WWE superstars. The first chance she got she excused herself from Edge and Randy and found one of her friends. She could have first seen Mickie, or Jeff even Michelle, but no she had to first see Matt. The only person she was on bad terms with right now. She joined him in the booth and smiled sweetly.

Ry- "Hey Matt"

It took a while for him to realise that she was there. And when he did he tried to look angry with her, it didn't work.

Ry- "Come on Matt you're not still angry at me are you?"

His lips automatically formed a smile, then he shook it away and answered.

Matt- "I should be"

Ry- "Matt I'm a big girl ok. I can take care of myself. You don't have to protect me from every guy."

He shook his head again and now he looked concerned.

Matt- "But Ry I do."

Ry- "What do you mean?"

Matt- "I don't trust them. I don't trust them with you."

Out of the corner of his eye Matt could see Edge, his eyes set on Ry, stalking to the table.

Ry- "Once again Matt-"

she pointed to herself

Ry- "-Big girl remember."

Matt- "It's not that Ry"

Ry- "Then what is it?"

Edge was getting closer.

Matt- "It's that you're Randy's girl"

Ry- "At least I'm not Edge's gir-"

Matt- "But you're not mine!"

Ry stopped dead. Matt too. Both in disbelief at the words that shot from Matts lips to Ry's heart. But the awkward silence didn't last very long. It was broken by a cynical laugh.

Edge- "Lost a girl to a better man again Matt?"

Matt- "Shut your mouth Edge."

Matt jumped from his seat and eyed Edge warily. His face red from anger, or was it humiliation.

Ry- "Matt calm down"

Ry begged him, grabbing his arm

Edge turned to her and Matt growled angrily.

Edge- "Wow you even spent two nights in his bed and he still can't satisfy."

Matt's arm tensed underneath Ry's grip. This was not going to end well.

Ry shied behind Matt's big shoulder as she realised that Mickie had betrayed her. She saw Jeff across the room and he knew something was wrong.

Ry- "It's not like that Edge, were just friends."

Edge's teeth shone sickly through his threatening grin. He was ready to start this now.

Edge- "Matt you should know better than anyone -"

His words seemed slow and they stung Matt harsher and harsher as each spat from Edge's mouth.

Edge- "Friends are fun to fuck"

With tears of hate and pain crawling from his eyes Matt pulled out of Ry's grip and king hit Edge, laying into him. Blood was quick to follow as Jeff tried to pull Matt off Edge and Randy jumped into the fray. Ry was sure he thought he was doing the right thing by helping Edge but he failed to realise that Ry was on Matt's side too. Or maybe he just didn't care. Randy tackled Jeff and they both landed on Ry. She screamed in pain and Matt threw Edge off him and skidded to the floor, where she lay underneath Randy and Jeff.

Matt- "Get the fuck off her!!"

Jeff quickly pulled himself up as he realised what had happened. He picked up Randy and threw him back towards Edge. Matt helped Ry up and slung her on his shoulder. The Hardies got Ry out of the club before the security got there and headed straight back to the hotel. Eager to avoid any other trouble that night. Matt wouldn't stop asking Ry if she was alright, and when she finally realised everything that had happened the only thing she could do was to slap him. His anger could have cost her, her career. If she had been injured tonight she would go straight back to being a jobber. But the slap also held something else. Why hadn't he told her how he felt? It would have saved her a short and violent fling with Randy and his new found lover Edge. They deserved each other. The boys escorted her to her room but as she shut the door she had the strange feeling that they were still there, keeping watch for Randy. Ry couldn't sleep knowing they were so close, knowing that Mickie had abandoned them. Ry knew she would be with Edge tonight, or with Randy, or with both.

Ry- "That little slut!!"

As midnight came she heard the boys leave her door and go to their own room. It was only a few minutes later that her phone rang. It was Mickie.

Mickie- "Hey I heard about what happened are you ok? Look I know you don't want to talk to me but can you please try to forgive me. I mean come on you know me and Jeff were nothing serious and well-"

Ry could hear the drunk moans of Edge. And she was sure Randy would be there too. Her anger got the better of her and as Mickie continued on her apologetic ramble she could only scream one word into the receiver.

Ry- "SLUT!!!!"

She didn't bother trying to sleep now. Only one thought ran through her head. Matt Hardy. She got up from her bed and walked down the hallway. It was 1 o'clock but she knew the boys wouldn't mind, as she opened the door and entered their room. She slid into the bed, beside Matt. He woke up and turned to face her.

Matt- "Ry I… I'm sorry I didn't tell you about-"

She put her finger to his lips to silence him.

Ry- "I don't know where this will take us, but I know it won't be easy. Just promise me one thing?"

Matt- "Anything"

Ry- "Promise me you won't leave me"

Matt- "How could I ever leave you?"

Ry- "It's not so hard. My father did, my brother did. All the people who say they love me…they leave me"

Matt- "I could never leave my girl"

He kissed her for what seemed like hours. In that simple kiss Ry knew she would try to make something of this. And tomorrow she would not deny spending the night with Matt Hardy, in his bed she felt loved, and she never wanted to leave his side again.

They could see each other's eyes in the dark and their hands traced each other's bodies. He couldn't believe that she had come to him. He had tried to be friends and not get stuck into another confusing relationship, not since Lita. Every girl he knew had hurt him but now something seemed real. And all he was certain of was that tonight he had a beautiful girl lying next to him. A girl who needed someone just as much as he did. She was scared of going home, he was scared of turning heel. But together they had something to look forward to, having someone beside them through the fear.

Jeff was lying on the couch when he heard Ry come into the room. He heard her get into the bed beside Matt and he smiled to himself. Hoping that now Ry could be there for his brother when he couldn't. He had his own demons to fight. Mickie now being one of them. He felt alone but he would have to get used to it. He was sure now that Ry would forget about him, being happy with Matt. He was happy for his brother finally getting the girl he deserved, no matter how much Jeff wanted her.

_**Thanks for reading and please review.**_


	10. Chapter 10

That morning Ry woke up and she didn't worry about anything. She could feel Matt still asleep beside her and rolled over to sling her hand across his chest. It was nice to not have to sneak out of the room for once. She heard someone stumbling around the room but she knew it was just Jeff. He was packing a bag, a small one for him, and another for his brother. He got sick of doing it on his own and eventually pulled open the curtains. Light flooded into the room and Matt stirred awake. The first thing he did was throw a pillow at his little brother. Then he turned and gently shook Ry awake.

R- "It's too early."

She whined as she tried to pull him back to the bed. He held her hand and lifted her out of the bed. She grumbled and tried to claw her way back to the warm covers. He put his arms around her waist and picked her up. At first she kicked her legs and struggled, til she realised it was useless, and hung limply. He put her down next to the bathroom and Jeff threw some clothes at her. She caught them and looked down at her old cargoes and a black singlet. She gave Jeff a puzzled look.

J- "I didn't steal it, I just took the leisure of grabbing your clothes from your room."

He gave a smirk and Ry couldn't help but think that he had enjoyed taking the leisure of cleaning out her underwear draw.

M- "Was Mickie their bro?"

Matt asked attentively, worried about how his brother would deal with losing his girl. But Jeff didn't look that affected by it, or if he was he was not showing it. When he didn't answer Matt Ry knew she should avoid asking anything too. She turned and shut the bathroom door, hanging her clothes on the rail, she raced into the shower. Eager to be ready and to find out where they were going today. She wondered why Jeff had gotten up so early? Where was he planning to go? She got out and dried herself off. It was only one day before the next show and she had no idea what, if any, ritual the boys did the day before a match. As she grabbed her clothes she stopped and analysed the clothes Jeff had given her. It wasn't something she would usually wear, somewhat simplistic, though it still highlighted her fairly built body. But maybe she needed a change, as she was moving away from her position as the 'new' diva. Now she had another place with Matt and Jeff. Although she knew that when it came to the show she would have to keep working with Randy. Ry didn't want to but she swore to herself that she would be professional and put Randy, Edge and her relationship behind her. She needed to keep her job and was determined not to return to her family empty handed, she owed them that at least that. She heard a knock on the door and Matt called out to her.

M- "Come on Ry we have to go"

Having no idea where it was they had to go to, Ry quickly pulled on the Singlet and cargoes and left the bathroom. The boys were already halfway out of the door. But Jeff had his bag with him and Matt didn't. Jeff looked anxious and Ry figured out where they were going. Rehab. She swallowed the word while it was still in her mouth and took Jeff's hand. He smiled weakly and the three of them made their way down to the car. Matt drove, it was a long drive. Beside her, Jeff was twisting and tearing a piece of paper into continuingly smaller pieces. It didn't take a genius to work out that he was shit scared of what he would face in rehab. She tried to calm him down by starting a conversation.

Ry- "So it'll be nice to show you guys my home in a few weeks."

It was a lie but it was the best she could come up with. Jeff gave a puzzled look, then realising what she was trying to do, joined in.

As they pulled up to the institution Jeff grew silent again. His head drooped and his rainbow hair draped his gloomy, green eyes. Ry and Jeff trudged out of the car and up the driveway. They reached a patio where a doctor stood, flanked by two bulky assistants, all clad in pristine white clothes. Matt chugged up next to them carrying Jeff's bag. One of the assistants grabbed the bag and disappeared into one of the many large, white complexes. A mirage of endless halls, lay inside them, a labyrinth that even an enigma like Jeff Hardy could not escape. He expected to spend the rest of his stay here waiting for a Minotaur to jump out from around a corner. Ry held Jeff and Matts hands as they stared wide-eyed at the facility (Jeff's head still bowed). She could hear him whispering, talking to himself, but the only word she could make out was "mom" before the doctor interrupted their little moment.

Dr- "Welcome Mr hardy, we hope your stay will be enjoyable."

'Enjoyable', the word a very mockery of Jeff Hardy's first impressions of the place. "Where's the colour, the imagination, the life?" was what he was really thinking. He was an artist who was about to be trapped in an entirely white world. If losing his job wasn't enough to get him away from the drugs, the idea of spending time at this place certainly would. So Jeff said goodbye to them and slowly his hand slipped from both their embraces. But true to his heart he turned and said "Maybe they'll let me out in time to see your homeland Ry?" Hope glinted in his eye as he turned and walked into one of the complexes with the doctor. Ry giggled as she saw him sling his arm around the female doctor and ask, "So what do you do for fun around here?"

_**Sorry this took so long. Been away for a while. But now I'm back and sadly Jeff is gone for a few chapters, don't worry it won't be long. He's just having some time at the "Happy Farm". In the mean time we'll see what happens when Ry and Matt return to work after their interesting night at the club in the last chapter.**_

_**Thanks for reading. Love you all and please review.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**This is just a transition chapter between leaving Jeff and things getting back to normal.**_

_**Hope you like it.**_

Once Jeff was gone from sight Matt took Ry's hand and they walked back to the car. He got in and started the engine, then sighed and looked back down the driveway.

Ry- "He'll be O.K. Matt."

Matt shook his head.

M- "I've never left him like this before."

Agreeing silently he pulled the car into gear and drove back to town. Matt didn't really know what to do now. Normally he and Jeff would relax the day before a show, but Jeff wasn't there anymore. Yet he did have Ry and he was determine to protect her as he had Jeff. So the two decided it would be best to escape the media for the day. They relaxed at a park for the majority of the day, getting to know each other, and simply enjoying the freedom f evading the tabloids. As the day grew to a close and the conversation dwindled Matt finally surmounted the courage to ask Ry about her family. She tried to change the subject but Matt pulled out those chocolaty brown eyes and asked again firmly.

M- "Why don't you want to go home?"

She shuffled further away from the tree they were leaning against then answered.

Ry- "Because there is nothing to go home to."

M- "Why?"

Matt was pushing it and he knew it.

Ry- "My father is dead, my family hate me and the only reason our property is still running is because I'm working for the WWE!"

She folded her arms protectively.

M- "If you're the only reason you farm is still running then how can they hate you?"

R- "Because I came back from that drove and my dad didn't. I killed him Matt!"

She was trying desperately not to scream at him. So much so that when her words came out they were small and must have sounded pathetic.

R- "I'm the reason he's dead."

She said weakly as she got up and walked away from him. Matt jumped up to follow her

M- "Ry wait I'm sorry."

He grabbed her by the shoulder and pulled her back to him.

M- "Ry please I…I didn't mean to upset you. I just want to know what we're facing when we landing in Australia."

R- "Why do you need to know?"

M- "Because I want to be a part of you life. I want to know your fears, your dreams? What do you want out of this life?"

Ry sighed and looked Matt in the eyes.

Ry- "Matt I want to live. I want to have fun. Hell I want to do anything I want. And I defiantly do not want to go home. Not now that I can do all those things. Think about it Matt here, with you and Jeff, I have more than I've ever wanted. I've got freedom"

She slipped from his grip and sprinted ahead of him laughing. Matt smirked and ran after her, grabbing her and tackling her onto the grass. He whispered into her ear.

M- "The how about we head back to the hotel and have a bit of that fun you wanted?"

She nodded as he picked her up and put her in the car. As Matt got in after her he reassured her.

M- "Everything is going to be ok Ry. You're going home with me this time and things will be different."

_**How different will things really be when Ry goes back to work with Randy?**_

_**As always the WWE is filled with drama and the next show will be no different.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**I do not own any known WWE superstar in this fic**_

_**I do own Ry**_

When Ry and Matt walked backstage, things were surprisingly quiet. Although, now they weren't alone, well Matt at least. When Jeff, his last partner, had been forced to leave the WWE the writers had decided to bring his old friend Shannon Moore back onto the show. Ry could see it had calmed Matt down a lot. He seemed less jumpy and he was beginning to stare off into nowhere less often. Ry didn't mind that he had been quiet, she liked not having to talk to understand each other. She knew he was hurting about Jeff being gone, and she also knew that there was nothing she could say to make there situation any better. In fact it was about to get worse before it came anywhere near getting better. As soon as they had met up with Shannon, Matt was rushed away to Vince's office. No doubt to be told what would be happening with his characters transition into being a heel. Shannon smiled at Ry as he pulled her lover away to the dragons den. She liked Shannon he was a good friend to Matt and always seemed up for a bit of fun, precisely the reason why Vince didn't like him. Shannon was one of those boys that loved to laugh, and she had been told that he and Jeff were a deadly combination. She smiled as she once again thought of Jeff as she opened her locker. A smile that was quickly wiped from her face by the large word "SLUT" grafittied across her locker door. The door had been beaten in slightly and inside she found more red writing. "You better get ready to die". Ry tried to stay calm, she looked around the lockers to see if anyone was watching her. Melina was the only Diva to approach her, as she stood in shock.

Mel- "It was there before we got here."

Ry starred at the word on her locker door it seemed like one of the Diva's had done this, the red smears at the edges of the letters reminded her of lipstick.

Mel- "Mickie was the first one in here and she tried to wipe it off-"

Mic- "But it just smudged. I'm sorry I didn't want you to see this. None of us think that of you."

Melina nudged her, hoping Mickie would stop there, but she didn't.

Mic- "I mean most of us are happy that your with Matt, he needed you more than Randy did. It was only natural for you to run to Matt so fast."

Mickie James had no intention of hurting Ry, she just didn't no when enough was enough.

Ry hung her head. A small tear formed in the corner of her eye but she quickly wiped it away. This was the WWE and if something this small could upset her then she would never survive the next few years. She gritted her teeth and slammed the locker door shut. Causing the entire row of lockers to shudder as she stormed from the room.

Shannon was waiting for Matt in the male locker room, when he heard Ry.

Ry- "RANDY!!!"

As the door swing open all the wrestlers turned to Randy.

Ry- "RANDY!!!"

No-one said a word while Randy slowly pulled his head out from behind his locker door.

Ry- "Who the fuck do you think you are?"

Randy- "Excuse me?"

Ry- "You need to get over yourself. I mean you think something like that would scare me? Get real."

Randy batted his eyes blankly.

Randy- "Ry I have no idea what you're talking about."

Ry- "That shit on my locker, don't pretend you didn't know."

Randy approached her still utterly confused.

Randy- "Ry I honestly don't know what you're talking about. What happened to your locker?"

Ry was starting to cool down now and from the look on Randy's face she was starting to believe that he really had nothing to do with the graffiti.

Ry- "You mean you didn't do it?"

Randy- "Ry what is it I'm supposed to have done?"

She had stopped yelling at him now and was madly trying to think who had done this. Randy put his arm on her shoulder.

Randy- "Ry are you ok?"

Fear started to creep upon her, Edge was the only other wrestler who really disliked her and he wasn't on the show tonight. He was in another state. It dawned on her that this could be serious, someone who really did mean to harm her. She liked the WWE for being scripted and entertained but this threat had shocked her and her mind toyed with the idea of bringing it to managements attention or not? Would that just make things worse, was she even safe being around the WWE at all?

Randy- "Ry?"

Orton shock her shoulder, bringing her back to the reality which was worse than her dreams. She had made an enemy and she was going to have to be careful from now on.

Shan- "You alright?"

Shannon had made his way over to her and was eyeing Randy menacingly.

Randy- "We're facing Phoenix again tonight, we're up 3rd."

Getting the hint Randy slunk back to his locker leaving Shannon to take care of Ry. Shannon took her by the hand and led her into the corridor.

Shan- "Ry what happened?"

Ry- "Someone broke into my locker, they left a threat."

Shan- "No wonder you thought it was Randy."

Ry showed Shannon her locker before leaving for her match. She had calmed down and was sure that Matt would be there to protect her if anyone tried to act upon the threat. Matt did seem like the over protective type.

Shannon eyed the locker, he figured that the damage had been caused by an object and definitely not someone's bare fist and that the words had been written with bright red lipstick. He shook his head as he matched it to its owner.

Shan- "Matt is not going to like this.

**_(Insert suspense here)_**


	13. Chapter 13

_**I do know own any known WWE superstars in this fic.**_

_**I do own Rystine**_

Shannon walked Ry to the curtain. He stood, arms crossed, like a bodyguard as they waited for Randy. He eyed off anyone that came near and looked suspiciously at many of the backstage crew.

Ry- "Shannon relax. If what you think is true then they would at least have the guts to face me in the ring. You know this could all just be one of Vince's schemes?"

Shan- "Maybe. But it's not above any superstar to backstage someone."

Ry- "Didn't Matt have to do a script like that with Jeff once?"

Shan- "Ahh"

He ran his hand through his hair realising that he should have kept his mouth shut.

Shan- "Ah I wouldn't bring that up around him. He ah is still angry that Jeff won that feud."

Ry lost concentration as Randy Orton strutted to the curtain.

Randy- "Evening. I see your not throwing around accusations like you were earlier."

Ry- "Yeah. Ah sorry about that Randy. But you've gotta admit, if anyone had it in for me, it would be you."

Randy- "I'm not the only one."

Randy's music hit and before she could question him he took her by the waist and dragged her through the curtain.

Ry held her smiling facade as Randy led her to the ring. But inside she was furious. Randy knew something about this. He knew that some one else hated her but why hadn't he told her. She tried not to move her lips, from their constant smile, as she angrily questioned him.

Ry- "Randy what the hell is going on? Who did that to my locker?"

Randy- "It's not important. Just let it go O.K. please don't let this get to you?"

Ry- "What are you talking about?"

As he held the ropes open and helped her into the ring, his pleading eyes met hers. For the first time she saw genuine concern for her.

Randy- "Ry promise me you will leave this story line as a story line and nothing else. If you turn it into something more people could get hurt."

Ry- "Randy what do you mean? What's going to happen?"

Randy- "Remember Ry these people pay to see your character not you. The real you wouldn't last five seconds in this ring."

Orton took his place beside the ring as their opponent's music blasted through the speakers.

Ry- "Randy answer me!"

Ry yelled but the music swamped her words and they were lost to the 'boo's' of the crowd and by a moment of pure terror.

Her opponent Beth Phoenix ran to the ring, adorned in red lipstick. Ry's breath seems to stop and stick to the inside of her throat. Phoenix was not someone to mess with especially now that her and Ry shared a story line with Randy. But even now as the Glamazon thundered down the ramp, hell bent on destroying Ry, Randy's words did not make sense. All the same neither did Shannon's. If they both suspected Phoenix of the personal attack why had Shannon been worried about Matts reaction? Why had Randy begged her to separate her real life from that of the WWE? Ry didn't even understand what he had meant about keeping a story line as a storyline, but for some reason she knew she had to be careful tonight. She was scripted to lose. She would place Phoenix perfectly for her finisher then by interference she would be hurt and Phoenix would finish her. Assuming that sooner or later in this match Victoria would run out and join the fray, Ry lowered her stance and braced for the impact of Beth Phoenix.

The match went accordingly. But the impact Ry took was far greater than any Diva could have given. Phoenix lay in the ring, lying flat, appearing ready to take Ry's shooting star press. Ry climbed the ropes and for only a second she hung her head, reaching, then letting go of the ropes that supported her. As she flicked her hair from her face and raised her body she saw in the corner of her eye, Randy's falling mass, collapse onto the floor. 'It was only Victoria', Ry convinced herself. Beating down the unexplained fear that rose from the pit of her stomach. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. In the back of her mind questions raced, 'How had Victoria knocked Randy down so fast?' 'Why hadn't she come from the ramp?' 'Why was the crowd silent, not a cheer or jester throughout the entire arena?' She felt her body crouch then lift itself into the air. Victoria had missed, she was supposed to hit Ry before she carried out the finisher. But Ry felt a hand strong and menacing grab her legs. The hand however was not Victorias. And it pulled her legs upright. Her body twisted awkwardly in midair. She could sense the ground getting closer, she tried to right herself, knowing that a neck injury now could end her career. But the mat didn't come when it should have. And seconds from impact the sickening reality hit her, she wasn't falling uncontrollably onto the ring, but onto the cement floor. Her shoulder hit first, she heard it crack, before anything else. Next her head hit the floor sideways, it lolled back and forth as her back collapsed and sunk onto the floor followed by her legs, which flailed last, trailing her mannequin like body.

The pain in her head coursed throughout her body in seconds. She could barley hear the outraged crowd through the thud of her own heartbeat. She tried to move anything but it hurt too much. She screamed as she grabbed her shoulder. It was definitely not where it should be. When she felt other hands on her she forced her eyes open. The bright lights of the arena stung. But through the haze she saw the medical staff scurrying madly to keep her from screaming and stop the pain. Ry wanted them to make it stop. Her entire body hurt and her vision spun as she tried in vain to find someone she knew. She could hear Randy trying to keep her calm. Every now and then she felt his hand brush hers. She could also hear him abusing the medical staff, over how slow they were to administer painkillers. Ry really didn't care what the hell the audience would think, or about any censorship rules, she just wanted the pain to stop. Biting her lip she let them lift her onto a stretcher. More than anything she wanted to walk out, not only for her pride, but for her fans. But honestly her body just wouldn't let her. It was wracked with shock and shivered uncontrollably. Before they strapped her neck she grabbed Randy's hand and cried "Where's Matt?" Randy turned to face the ring. Ry wasn't sure if he was acting, or if some real aspect of anger, was held behind his abuse of Matt Hardy. Matt stood in the ring with Beth Phoenix. Phoenix laughed and sneered at Randy. Matt's eyes never left Rystines body. He tried to keep an emotionless expression. But behind his brown eyes he wanted nothing more, than to beat himself bloody, for what he had just done.

But this was the WWE, this was there profession and nobody had ever said it was going to be easy.

_**Sorry for the wait. Hope you enjoyed it.**_


End file.
